Goosebumps 2: Welcome to Horrorland
by OfficialWhiteFireTheDragon
Summary: Three years after the incident in Madison the story continues as Dominic makes good on her promise to give the Goosebumps monsters a safe place away from Stine but what better place to do that than Horrorland.
1. Chapter 1 Promises

The harsh desert sun beat down on the harsh landscape and the lone girl. She gazed around at the barren earth. To anyone else this was a wasteland but it was perfect for her purposes. Dominic looked down at the black manuscript. The name R. L. Stine was imprinted on the cover. It had been three long years since she had made that promise. She had been much more naïve back then and hadn't realized how long it would take to obtain the necessary resources and skills to perform this but now she was ready.

Her long blonde hair glowed brighter as she absorbed the energy of the sunlight. Her eyes glowed purple as she raised her arms. The environment responded to her commands changing and shifting to a more luscious green. Water erupted from the ground forming several large bodies of water. The largest one turned black and became salt water. The ground shook as massive caves formed beneath the ground. That had been the easy part. Now came the hard part. Dominic's eyes turned completely purple as the magic flowing through her grew stronger and she spoke ancient words of power. Around her a theme park began to form around her. She made everything a bit bigger than needed. Dominic smiled at her accomplishment before moving on to form a large residential area. She formed territories for each of the monsters. A densely packed forest for the werewolves. An icy tundra for the abominable snowman and the snowman of Sherpia. Even a forest full of strange plants where the beasts could play their deadly game of tag. Dominic spoke another spell so that game and fish would appear within the territories. The weather was also meant to be different than the outlying desert

Her final task was her hardest and she was becoming tired. Dominic took a deep breath as she began to create a barrier bordering the territory. To anyone without magic the barrier made it look as if the area was just more desert. No way google earth or any other satellites would pick up on this place. It even had the added effect of deterring humans from the area. She did not want an unsuspecting human stumbling in here and getting themselves killed. It would also keep these specific monsters within. They would not be happy being confined like this but at least they wouldn't be trapped in the book anymore.

The sound of heavy wing beats caught her attention. Dominic looked up to see a black dragon pass through the barrier. No not a dragon, a draconidaes. She recognized her friend Ashley, or Keigo as she was called in her dragon form. She shifted into her human form in a flash of blue fire. Ashley was a heavy set girl with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "This is a terrible idea." Ashley commented. "I don't think so." Dominic countered. "How could this possibly be a good idea to put all these different monsters together?" Ashely questioned. "You didn't see what I saw. They may not be the same but by fought together. Granted it was to kill their creator but still, it gave me hope that they could be something more." Dominic said. Ashley sighed knowing she was not going to talk her friend out of this. Even she had to admit if they could pull off this crazy plan, things might tart to change for monsters everywhere.

"The wizards aren't going to like this." Ashley commented. "The wizards don't like that our magic is stronger than theirs either but there's not a lot they can do about it either." Dominic stated. They both chuckled at this. Dominic glanced at the sun. They had about an hour and a half of daylight left. "Let's do this." Dominic commanded. Ashley hesitated. "You look really tired. Are you sure you're up for this.?" She asked. "I'm fine." Dominic assured. They both shifted into partial forms. They both appeared human save for the dragon wings and tail. Their eyes glowed purple and they had sharp teeth and claws. Ashley drew the shadows towards them and formed a massive canopy overhead blacking out the sun. The two draconidaes stood back to back. "If this goes south you drop this shadow and get out of here as fast as you can. Don't worry about me." Dominic commanded. Ashley nodded. Dominic broke the lock and opened the book throwing it to the ground.

A violent wind picked up as the monsters began to climb out to the book one by one. Each monster was forced to move aside to allow the next to pass. Dominic ignited a ring of fire around herself and Ashley. The monsters moved around them to the boundary of the shadow. Finally, the last of the monsters made his way out of the book. Slappy, the living dummy. This was the monster she had been waiting for. The dummy narrowed his brown eyes at her. "You!" he growled. Slappy spotted the open book and dove for it but the flew through the air as if pulled by a string returning to Dominic's hand. "Let's talk." Dominic said.


	2. Chapter 2 Horrorland

"The only thing I want to hear from you is the sound of you choking on your own blood." Slappy roared as he leapt over the small fire at her with a knife that had appeared out of nowhere. Ashley looked over her shoulder at the attack. To everyone's surprise Dominic did not dodge the attack. She instead grabbed the blade. It sliced into her palm causing blood to drip to the ground. Ashley was about to drop the shadow and Dominic sensed it. "Hold." Dominic commanded. None of the other monsters moved. Were they still afraid of her or were they just waiting for Slappy's command. Slappy let go of the hilt and smiled at the sight but his smile faded when he saw what happened to her blood. Fire danced in and around it. "What the…" he started. "It's going to take a lot more than that." Dominic throwing the knife to the side. It made a soft thud as it impaled the ground. The cut began to slowly close. Slappy narrowed his eyes at the pair. "End them!" Slappy commanded the other monsters. Some of them began to hesitantly move forward. "Not a good idea." Dominic warned. Ashley growled baring her sharp teeth causing the monsters to stop. "If my friend here loses her concentration, she will drop this shadow protecting us from the harsh sunlight." She informed them. As if to prove her threat, she waved her hand opening up a small hole in the shadow allowing sunlight in. Bright sunlight streamed in and many of the monsters hissed and screeched in fear pushing themselves against the edges of shadows. They gave pleading eyes at the pudgy girl holding the shadows. Ashley couldn't help but feel bad for them. When Slappy didn't respond Ashley nudged her friend with her wing. Dominic walked passed the dummy to the opening. "Come on. I want to show you something." Dominic said calmly. Slappy reluctantly followed. _Hey Dominic I can't just stand here with all these guys what should I do?_ Ashley asked telepathically as she passed through the opening. _Mingle._ Dominic suggested as she closed the opening behind her.

It took their eyes a minute to adjust to the harsh desert sun. When they could see Slappy's eyes widened at the sight that lay before him. "Did you build this place?" he asked. Dominic smiled at the shock in his eyes. "I did. This is the place I promised you." Dominic said. Slappy vaguely remembered her saying something about a safe place. But safe from what, humans? They were nothing for monsters to be afraid of. They walked through the park into the residential area. "What about Stine?" Slappy asked. "He doesn't know and he never will." Dominic stated. Slappy wasn't sure whether to be angry or relived at this. He looked back at Dominic and noticed her tense position. "What?" He asked. "Nothing. I just wasn't sure how you would react to all this." She admitted. "What you don't trust me?" Slappy laughed. "Nope." She stated. He pretended to be hurt then moved closer and she couldn't help but take a step back. Now he really was insulted. When they had first met she had been nothing but friendly to him but now she acted as if he had the plague or something. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "You read the books didn't you?" he sighed. "Of course I read the books how else was I going to build this place?" Dominic stated. "Is that why you're afraid of me?" Slappy beamed. Dominic chuckled. "I am not afraid of you little one." She said. "I am simply being cautious of your anger. You tend to get homicidal when you are upset." "What is there something else you did that would make me want to stab you again?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. "First of all blockhead I would think you were smart enough not to draw blood again and secondly yes. See that purple in the distance?" she asked. Slappy nodded. "That is the barrier I put up so you and the others cannot leave the territory.

"You did what?" Slappy yelled. He leapt at her trying to strangle her but he couldn't reach her. Dominic held him in the air with her telekinesis. He swiped and kicked the air trying to get closer to her. Dominic just rolled her eyes. After ten minutes he was panting and had stopped struggling. "Are you done? Dominic asked. Slappy's angry eyes met hers. "Never! not when your death means my freedom!" he growled. Dominic sighed and shook her head. "Even if you managed to kill me it would not bring the barrier down, only trap you here forever. I'm the only one who can unlock it." She informed him. "How is this better than being trapped in that book?" Slappy demanded pointing at the manuscript tucked under her arm. "At least you can interact with rest of the world." Dominic countered. "And how do you propose we do that when we can't even leave!" Slappy yelled. "Technology of course." Dominic laughed. Slappy gave her a confused look. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. Dominic laughed. She had forgotten that the last time Slappy was really out the technological craze of her generation hadn't happened yet. She hoped the culture shock didn't hit the monsters too hard. "I don't understand why you did this for us." Slappy stated. Dominic could tell he was being genuine this time. "Because I have faith in what you can become." She smiled handing him the manuscript. There was a look of pure shock on his face. She hoped she wouldn't regret that. Dominic glanced at the sun. There were only a few minutes of daylight left. She set Slappy back on the ground. "I better let the others know it's safe to come out and play." Dominic smiled and began walk back. The dummy followed close behind.

They reached the shadow canopy just as the sun set. _Alright Keigo you can drop the shadow now._ Dominic communicated. No response. _Keigo?_ Silence. Oh boy! Dominic commented as she forces the shadows to disperse. She was prepared for a fight but was surprised to find her friend conversing with Count Nightwing. Many of the monsters jumped at the disappearance of the canopy. A great commotion rose up as they saw their surroundings. They each ran off in different directions to explore. Keigo gave a respectful bow to the count and hurried over to her. "You were totally right. They really are just like us!" Keigo smiled. "Glad to see you made friends." Dominic replied. "Can I please stay?" Keigo practically begged. "That's not up me. You'll have to ask Slappy." Dominic said gesturing towards the dummy. He was staring at the manuscript with the same confused look on his face. He only glanced up when he heard his name. "So can I stay?" Keigo asked him. The dummy simply shrugged as if he didn't care. "Sweet!" Keigo responded fist pumping the air. Dominic lowered herself to Slappy's level. "Slappy are you alright?" she asked. Slappy did not answer. "I think you stunned him with your kindness White Fire." Keigo commented. "What?" Dominic asked looking at her friend like she was a crazy person. "Well yeah with all the stuff you've told me he has never been shown the slightest kindness." Keigo said. It made sense when she thought back to all his stories. Even in the one story where he didn't try to make the main character his slave it ended badly for him. His own creator had even locked him in a book.

"Give the dummy his space." Keigo said. That snapped him out of his daze. "Who you calling dummy?" he demanded. Dominic face palmed. "The one thing I told you not to do!" Dominic growled. "I…" she stopped short. Both she and Keigo looked to the distance. "What?" Slappy demanded. Neither of them answered. Two surges of fire surrounded the two girls. One white and one blue as they shifted into their dragon forms. The last time Slappy had seen her in dragon form it had been dark. He hadn't realized that she was purple. He found that hilarious for some reason. Her friend on the other hand was black. They both bolted in the direction they had been facing. Towards the danger they sensed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Real World

The two turned quite a few heads as they ran through the street. A few of the predators gave chase but the dragons ignored them and easily outran them as they hurried to the barrier. "That was quick!" Keigo commented as they ran. "No kidding!" Dominic called back. They passed through the purple barrier with no resistance. Dominic felt her heart sink at the danger before them. An army of at least a hundred demons was advancing towards them. These were the main enemy of her kind and Dominic had never seen so many before. She couldn't help but wonder if it was her magic when creating this place or the sheer volume of monsters that had drawn them here. At this point it didn't matter. It was time to do her job and protect against these demons. Her claws dug into earth as she began to charge the advancing army. "Ready?" She asked. Keigo nodded and the two surged forward in a blur of speed.

Slappy looked out thought the barrier at the battle. What were those things and what was this feeling he had? It was his insides were trying to tie itself into a knot. Was this fear? He wasn't sure It had been so long since he had felt it. He wasn't the only one. Some of the monsters were visibly shaking and a few even backed away. Sappy could not see the dragons. They were moving too quickly. The only indication was the path they were cutting.

The shadows rose up spearing and slicing through demon after demon. White Fire was thankful that Keigo was a shadow dragon. They were the best in fights against demons but for that same reason they were rarer than any of the other types. White Fire also had shadow powers, she could wield all the elements, but they were nowhere near as powerful as someone of a single type. She was also thatnkful that these were mostly low class demons with a few mid class scattered in. She gathered her chakra and slammed her front legs down releasing it in a wave of powered causing the ground to tremble and disintegrate a few of the demons. They were fighting hard but no matter what they did the army still advanced. They were almost at the barrier. White Fire could see the monsters get over their initial fear and turn to aggression as they clawed at the barrier trying to get at the demons. They needed to end this quickly she realized.

"Keigo get back behind the barrier!" She commanded. Keigo gave her a hesitant look while slashing another demon with her claws. "Do it!" White fire yelled pushing further into the mass of demons. Keigo flinched but obeyed. Some of the demons tried to follow as she leapt behind the safety of the barrier. White Fire needed to draw the demons in closer so she shifted back into human form. "Are you crazy!" Keigo yelled trying the pass through the barrier but found she could not. White Fire had prevented it. Her tactic had worked though. A single dragon in human form was just too tempting a target for the demons. They crowded around her tearing at her. It hurt but it didn't matter. They didn't see what she was doing until it was too late.

Slappy and the others watched at the demons swarmed White Fire. "This girl really does have a death wish." Slappy thought to himself. Suddenly a blast of white fire erupted from her. At first Slappy thought she was just transforming again but this fire was different. It was much brighter and disintegrated the demons as it passed through them. "Woah!" Keigo commented. The fire passed though the barrier and the monsters harmlessly though it left them with a strange feeling. Slappy turned to Keigo. "What just one word from her and you abandon her out there? That's cold." Slappy accused. Keigo raised an eye crest at him. "What she didn't you?" Keigo asked. "Tell me what?" Slappy demanded. "I have to follow her orders because she is the leader of our kind. She is our princess." Keigo said.

Dominic had collapsed to her knees. That last attack had almost completely drained her. Somehow she managed to get to her feet and shift into dragon form. The moon's white healing magic swirled around her cuts healing them instantly. This was the first time Slappy had seen her healing magic. White Fire heard a moaning sound. She walked forward searching for the source. A mid class demon was lying in a slight depression. The white fire must not have hit him directly but he was obviously still hurt. "This is not over little princess!" he hissed. White fire flattened her ears and growled. She hated being called princess. "Oh yes it is.' She growled before disposing of the demon.

Keigo tested the barrier and found she could pass through it again. She rushed to her friend's side. "Since when can you do that without help?" Keigo asked. "Since about six months ago." White Fire informed her. "Dang, they are teaching you some fancy stuff at that college." Keigo joked. White Fire just smiled. "Hey why didn't you mention that you were the ruler of our species?" "You didn't tell them that did you?" White Fire asked. "I might have mentioned that you were our princess." Keigo admitted. White Fire shook her head in disbelief. "Keigo that is not something that I like to flaunt and please tell me you did not use the word princess?" she asked. Keigo looked away. "I might have." She admitted. Slappy was never going to let her live this down.

Slappy watched as the two dragons approached. Watching them fight made Slappy realize just how easy Dominic had gone on them the first time. She could have easily destroyed them. The monsters moved aside as the dragons stepped through the barrier. Slappy had is arms like a disapproving parent. "You gonna to tell me what just happened princess?" he asked. White Fire shot Keigo an accusing look before growling at Slappy. "Never call me that." She warned. "Ok, Ok." Slappy said throwing his hands up in surrender. White Fire stopped growling. "Those were demons. Every monster's worst nightmare." She finally said. "Demons? As in heaven and hell, angels versus demons kind of demons?" Slappy asked. White Fire nodded. "No way they aren't supposed to be real." He commented as he felt his fear return. "They are all too real. I warned you when we first met that there were things in this world you were not prepared for." She said. "You said hunters were the problem not freaking demons!" Slappy commented. "Well they are a problem too but they are easier to deal with." She replied. She could tell that the monsters here were very upset with this new information. "Calm down there is no way they can get through that barrier as long as the sun is alive." White Fire informed them. This caught Slappy's attention. "So that's what you meant when you said killing you wouldn't matter." He commented. "Yes most of magic here is powered by the sun's energy." White Fire confirmed.

The two dragons began to talk quietly to one another as everyone began to walk back. "I'm glad you're staying." White Fire said. "Especially after that attack." "No problem. Speaking of staying you should too. You don't look so good." Keigo commented. It was obvious to everyone that was exhausted from her slumped position and sluggish movements. She certainly felt it too. But she still couldn't stay. Many of the monsters were more than likely still angry at her and would take advantage of her weakened state. "You know why." White Fire stated. "Besides I should be Ok to fly." "You're going to fly in your condition?" Keigo questioned. "Of course she is. She doesn't trust us" Slappy interjected. "Only about as far as I can throw you without my powers." She admitted. Slappy shrugged. "I wouldn't trust me either." He said. She chuckled. "I should probably go, oh and Keigo, whatever you do don't play beast from the east. If you lose they get to eat you." White Fire said. "Noted." Keigo said. White Fire surged into the air a bit slower than usual. The demons had attacked on the far side of the territory. She was going to have to fly straight through to get home.

The monsters looked on as the lone dragon flew off. They could hear her to herself to keep awake. Slappy turned to the black dragon. "You know she was being serious about that last part right?" Slappy commented. "Was she?" Keigo laughed. "I'm Keigo by the way." "What kind a name is that?" Slappy asked. "It's a code name taken from a character in a Japanese anime. My real name is Ashley." Ashley? At least it was easier to say than Keigo Slappy thought. "What was with that last attack?" He asked. "That was heaven fire. It supposed to have a purifying effect which is why most demons can't stand up to it. Dominic is the only one who can wield it. That coupled with the color of her transformation fire is why she is called White Fire." Ashley said. "You think she can make it home?" Slappy asked. "She certainly thinks can." Ashley commented rolling her eyes. "Then why did she stop humming." Slappy asked. Ashley's ears perked up. He was right. Even at this distance she would still be able to hear her. "Oh crap!" Ashely said taking to the air and went after her friend. She was flying much faster and even in the darkness she could see White Fire falling through the air. She had fallen asleep flying. Before Ashley could reach her falling friend a second dragon, larger than either of them, rose up and caught Dominic.

The sudden stop jolted Dominic awake. She opened her eyes to find herself on the back of an enormous dragon. This was not the same dragon that had attacked her in Madison. This one had different colored scales and had the form of true dragon. It was also a female. The dragon turned its head to look at Dominic with her fiery eyes. "Thank you." Dominic said. The dragon nodded. She pushed herself off of the dragon and took flight again. Ashley caught up to them. "I'm fine Keigo." She told the black dragon. "No you're not White Fire, and as your friend I am not letting you go anywhere but back down to the ground." Ashley stated firmly pushing her own blonde mane out of her face. Dominic raised an eye crest. "That is a bold statement Keigo." She warned. "Yeah well you don't have the strength to stop me." Keigo stated. Dominic was about to growl at her when the large dragon spoke up "You should listen to your friend young dragon." She said. "Fine." Dominic sighed. The three of them glided down to the forest below. "Come you will be safe in my cave." The great dragon said. Dominic was glad theat they had found they caves she had created. "Thank you great dragon." Dominic said following behind her. "What is your name?" The dragon glanced back. "My name is Morningstar." She said. Dominic had not expected this dragon to have such an elegant name. She was after all a goosebumps dragon. "I am White Fire and this is Keigo." She introduced. Morningstar nodded as she entered her well-lit cave. In the light she could see why this dragon's name was Morningstar. Her scales were a mixture of blues and oranges. It reminded her of the sky just before the sun rises. They glistened like gemstones giving the appearance of stars. She was more intricately colored than any dragon she had seen. "No one will disturb you here." Morningstar stated. "Again thank you." Dominic said. "It is the least I can do for you freeing me." Morningstar replied. "Don't make me have to drag you back here." Keigo called as she and Morningstar left the cave. "Yeah, yeah." Dominic yawned as she curled up. She was incredibly tired. A few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback

A single black turkey vulture circled overhead. "That could only be George." Dominic thought whistled up to him. The vulture dove down and landed on her arm. He stumbled a bit and almost lost his balance. "You big goof!" Dominic laughed as she took the letter in his beak. George ruffled her hair affectionately with his beak before jumping to his perch. Dominic smiled as she opened the letter.

 _Dominic,_

 _As you mentioned I have seen the shadows seem to move without a purpose and even follow me. I have never been able to clearly see one of your shadow beasts but I imagine they are quite fierce in appearance. The shadows are not the only thing that has been following me of late. I have noticed a few individuals appearing everywhere I go. It could be that they are just fans but I have asked around town and no one seems to know who they are. I'm assuming its nothing since your shadow beasts have not intervened. I thought I should tell you that I have begun to write again. Don't worry I will be much more careful._

 _Best wishes_

 _R. L. Stine_

 _P.S. I have also written a series called Fear Street that you might enjoy. Don't worry no monsters in these._

Dominic sighed. It had just been a month since the incident in Madison. George clicked his beak getting her attention. "Oh sorry George, I forgot your treat didn't I?" she apologized stroking his ebony feathers. She ran to grab him a mouse only to come back to find him bobbing his head up and down as if he was listening to his favorite song. Dominic laughed at the goofy bird as he opened his massive wings and bowed to her as she put the dead mouse on the perch. Several angry called erupted from a red tailed hawk on a far perch as the vulture gulped down the mouse. He was obviously angry that George was getting an extra treat that he was not. "Deception calm down I may have a letter for you to deliver too." Dominic assured the angry raptor. In truth Dominic didn't like to use the hawk for mail unless she was sending him to someone experienced in raptor handling and even then she hesitated. The red tail was very stuck up and tended to act like a spoiled brat around other people but he was much faster than George and he refused to work with anyone else. Deception puffed himself up angrily as Dominic went inside.

She had mixed feelings about Stine writing again as she loved the Goosebumps series. She had made it a point to start reading and collecting the books. She was however concerned about more monsters being created on accident and needing to be imprisoned as well but that wasn't her main concern at the moment. Dominic darkened the room as much as possible before touching the darkest of the shadows. "Report she commanded and her eyes turned completely purple. She had left four shadow beasts behind. Three to look after Stine and one to watch the book where all the monsters were trapped. A flood of memories of what each of them had seen over the past month entered her mind. The book had remained largely untouched for the most part other than Stine picking it up a few times with what looked like sorrow on his face. Dominic wondered if it had saddened him that he had imprison his monsters. The next memories were from the shadow beasts keeping track of Stine. She searched through the memories and found what she was looking for. For at least the past week three men had been appearing everywhere Stine had been and they were more than likely not fans. For one thing they were older men and there was something off about the way they were acting. They obviously weren't hunters due to their poor blending in abilities and the way they moved wasn't right. They weren't demons otherwise the shadow beasts would have immediately stepped in. There was only one other thing they could be she was just looking for conformation. It didn't take long before she had it. It was only a glimpse but it was enough. One of the men pulled out a wand and disappeared. "Wizards!" Dominic said allowed. This was not good she knew how extremely flighty the wizards of MACUSA were. If they were moving in on Stine, he was in serious danger. "New orders. If these wizards approach Stine step in and get him out of there." She commanded. Dominic broke the connection and pulled out two sheets of paper. She began to write

 _Mr. Stine,_

 _I am very pleased that you have decided to continue writing as I love your books. I don't think I need to stress caution to you and I look forward to reading your newest books and will take a look at your Fear Street series. I looked into the people following you but they are most certainly not fans. They are wizards and they are extremely dangerous. I fear that they may have heard about the incident and are trying to gauge what kind of a threat you are. If you feel threatened by them my shadow beasts have new orders to intervene. I will see what I can do to keep them from asserting their jurisdiction over you. We may see each other again soon._

 _Dominic_

 _Abby,_

 _Please tell me you didn't report Stine to MACUSA! The only reason I'm asking is that there are three wizards, whom I'm assuming are from MACUSA, stalking Stine. We both know that more likely than not they will kill him for what happened. The only reason I am telling you in a letter is because I am moving to intercept them and save Stine (again). If you didn't do this, then I apologize in advance for thinking you did._

 _Dominic_

Dominic quickly sealed the letters in envelopes and hurried outside to the waiting birds. She handed Stine's letter to George who took off with a few beats of his powerful wings. Dominic moved to the red tail. "Deception I need speed for this letter. Can you handle it?" she asked. The hawk puffed out his chest in pride before taking the letter and taking flight much more gracefully than George had. he was out of sight within seconds. "My turn!" Dominic thought to herself as she transformed into a partial form with just her wings, claws and teeth before passing through a nearby shadow.

Even with her wings and shadow transport it took a good ten minutes to get to Madison. She immediately transformed back to human form as she passed out of the shadow realm on top of one of the buildings. For now, it was better that she not be seen. She focused on her shadow beasts sight. She could see that he was Stine was at home happily typing away on his type writer but none of the wizards could be seen by her shadow beasts. They weren't outside his home either. "They must be in town somewhere." Dominic concluded. She leapt from roof to roof in search of her prey. She spotted Zach and Hannah walking hand in hand and laughing. "Well those two are getting along swimmingly" Dominic rolled her eyes. She was about to move on when something caught her eye. One of the wizards she was looking for peaked around the corner. She narrowed her eyes and growled. "They were going after Hannah!" she realized. "Not on my watch!" Despite parting on bad terms the last time she was here she did actually care what happened. Now the only question was how was she going to do this without giving herself away just yet. An idea popped into her head causing her to grin mischievously.

"Madison Police, what is your emergency?" Amanda's voice came over the phone. "I'd like to report a drunk and disorderly." Dominic said disguising her voice so her cousin wouldn't recognize it. It didn't take the cops long to find the knocked out wizard she had staged to look like a passed out drunk. "Ok there buddy a few hours in the drunk tank to sober you up. "Huh what?" the dazed wizard asked. Dominic couldn't help but smile as they confiscated his wand. "These cops weren't completely useless." She laughed before disappearing to search for the others. Despite the ease of finding the first wizard the other two were nowhere to be found. Dominic wondered if they knew she was there. The sun was beginning to set and it would be dark soon. She worked best in the dark. She shadow jumped to Stine's house but remained in the shadows in wait for her prey.

A tapping on glass caught her attention. It was George tapping on one of Stine's windows. Hannah came to the window. "Dad the vulture's back!" she called. Stine quickly opened the window and took the letter from George. He came back a few minutes later with a few pieces of meat which the vulture happily gobbled up before flying off. "Well that is interesting." A voice said just out of view. The three wizards stepped into view obviously oblivious to her presence. "He is communicating with someone" the same wizards stated. "Are we ready to move?" the wizard she had knocked out asked. "We would have been ready to take them out sooner if you hadn't gotten arrested!" the third wizard scolded. "Enough both of you! Let's just get this over with." The first wizard commanded. He was obviously in charge. Dominic had heard enough and stepped out of the shadows. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Dominic warned. The three wizards turned pointing their wands at her. "I wouldn't do that either!" she growled as her eyes glowed purple. "I wouldn't want to have to hurt you." "You! You're the one who knocked me out." the one wizard accused. "And if I would have known you were a wizard I would have used magic instead of punching you in the face for stalking those kids." Dominic commented. "What are you doing here draconidaes?" the second wizard demanded. "I'm here to protect one of my own!" Dominic growled. "Alright that's enough! The lead wizard commanded. "I am Nathaniel Hemlock head of the beastiary and magical creatures committee. Speak your piece draconidaes!" "You wizards have no jurisdiction here under section three article six of the magical creatures treaty." Dominic stated. "In what way is a man doing magic and exposing the magical community not our jurisdiction?" Hemlock demanded. "Because you see he is neither a wizard nor a sorcerer and by definition that makes him a monster and falls under my jurisdiction." Dominic informed him. The wizards glared at her. "And what makes you think we will allow this princess?" Dominic narrowed her eyes at the wizard. "Oh yes I know who you are White Fire." Hemlock smiled wickedly. "Then you know it is not a good idea to challenge me on matters like this." She warned. "and besides you don't have a choice." She whistled and two shadow beasts appeared out of the shadows behind her. All three wizards raised their wands to attack. This was not going to end well for any of them.

"What are you doing?" Abby demanded surprising everyone with her presence. "Abby what are you doing here?" Dominic asked. "Trying to fix the mistake my stupid brother made!" Abby yelled. "This has nothing to do with you young witch." Hemlock called. "It has everything to do with me when you are threatening one of my friends and blatantly ignoring the laws!" Abby accused as she raised her own wand. "Leave now unless you want every magical being to know about this." One of the wizards turned his wand on Abby. "Obliviate!" he yelled sending a blue flash towards her. One of the shadow beasts leapt forward to intercept the blast but was destroyed by it instead. Thankfully Abby deflected the memory charm and cast a stunning spell that hit its mark. "I suggest you go while you still can and never come back." Dominic threatened. The last shadow beast circled around to surround the wizards. "This isn't over!" Hemlock warned before the three wizards disappeared into thin air.

Dominic sighed in relief. "Oh my gosh Abby what were you thinking?" she asked the witch. "I was thinking I was helping my friend and how could you!" Abby demanded. "Abby I am so sorry for thinking you did this." Dominic apologized. "No not that! Well sort of that too but you sent Deception instead of George and he bit me! Abby yelled showing off her bandaged hand. "Oh I am so sorry for that." Dominic apologized. "Admit it you sent Deception because you were angry at me!" Abby accused. "That's not entirely true. George was delivering another letter." Dominic informed her. "Oh really where?" Abby demanded. Dominic whistled and the turkey vulture descended onto her arm. "Oh" Abby said dumbfounded. "Up." Dominic commanded and the vulture flew up into a tree. "We should go." Abby said looking up and down the shadowy street. "Something I have to take care of first." Dominic said as she disappeared into the shadows. "Gosh I hate it when she does that!" Abby complained.

She teleported into the shadows of Stine's study. This time Dominic didn't step out. Instead she took the manuscript that trapped all the monsters and replaced it with an identical copy. It was completely blank inside except for a small message inside the cover.

 _Mr. Stine,_

 _I am sorry it has come to this but it has become necessary for your protection as well as those around you. I will protect them. I promise._

"You know I hate it when you do that." Abby commented as she appeared out of the shadows. "It's not like you never disappear on me." Dominic countered. "Fair enough." Abby stated. "Oh hey I've been meaning to tell you I have decided to learn how to be a sorceress." "Abby that's awesome. I mean you're already a kick ass witch you'd make an amazing sorceress." Dominic commented. "Here's hoping." Abby laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 Horrorland for Dummies

Slappy strode through the dimly lit town glancing at all the structures. The other monsters seemed to be enjoying their new-found freedom. He watched as two the Beasts get into a fight and a Horror separate the two throwing them in opposite directions. One of them crashed through a wall but the wall repaired itself as the Beast move away. "She really did think of everything." Slappy thought as he continued to walk. He spotted a library and headed there. There were a few ghosts but other than that it was empty. Slappy browsed through the books and found a variety from _Lord of the Rings_ to classics such as _Tom Sayer_ and the _Call of the Wild_ but to his surprise there were no Goosebumps books. It was only then that he spotted a yellow and black book out on a small table that looked like it was made for him. He read the title of the book, _Horrorland for Dummies_. It even had an illustration of him on the cover. "You've got to be kidding me." Slappy muttered allowed as he opened it and began to read.

 _Slappy if you are the one reading this, I promise this is not meant to be an insult towards you. There is an entire series of for Dummies books. I would tell you to Google it but you probably have no idea what that means and that is the partial purpose of this book._

 _First things first there is a magical barrier surrounding the territory I managed to secure for you and your kind. It is specifically designed to prevent any Goosebumps monsters from leaving and deter any non-magical humans. It may seem like just another prison but it is for your own protection as well as the humans. The fact of the matter is Goosebumps just aren't as fierce as the real deal and besides that there are other things that would rip you apart faster than you could blink. I would explain further but it's kind of hard to believe and the point is you can't defend yourselves._

"She must be talking about the demons." Slappy thought to himself before continuing to read.

 _It goes without saying that Stine has no idea I did this. That said even if you contacted him he would never be able to find the place so get it out of your system! Horrorland is designed with many different areas to accommodate everyone's need. I based those needs off of what was written in the books. (Yes, I read them all.) Damage to structures is fixed automatically with magic and food appears based on need. Both game animals and grocery items are present. The dwellings are also specifically designed for each individual._

There were a number of chapters on how to use something called the internet but Slappy skipped ahead to the chapter labeled Draconidaes. He recognized it as Latin for family of the dragon.

 _Draconidaes is what my species is called. While often referred to as dragons we are not considered true dragons as a true dragon does not have a human form. We don't mind which you decide to call us. Draconidaes do have many of the same abilities, such as control of the elements, as true dragons as well as a few of our own. It is a draconidaes duty to protect both humans and monsters from each other and other threats. We are considered by many to be heads of the monster community. The only ones who believe themselves above us are humans and the wizarding community. Wizards are an ambitious group when it comes to control. If they had their way they would be the only ones with magic and you would all be dead or experiments in their attempt to learn how Stine trapped monsters in books. They would kill for that kind of knowledge. This is why I am assigning an on-call dragon at all times to keep an eye on things. Because they are magical, wizards are able to enter Horrorland and there is no way to keep them out. For now, they have no knowledge of this place but if a wizard did enter immediately tell the on-call dragon or contact me. I do have some pull with them. Draconidaes are fierce warriors so consider yourself warned. Do not anger the on-call dragon. They will make you suffer for it and I will hear about it and probably laugh at your pain._

Slappy couldn't help but chuckle at that last line.

 _Horrorland is something that has never been attempted before. By that I mean a community solely made up of monsters. The wizarding community has made sure of that as they have always seen it as too dangerous. Because of this there is a large possibility that monsters from the outside may come here to see if this is even possible. The on-call dragon will assess their threat level but this territory belongs to the Goosebumps monsters. You have the authority on whether or not they can stay. As far as authority among you Goosebumps monsters goes you will have to decide that among yourselves._

Slappy stopped reading. He was obviously the leader, wasn't he? Slappy decided to finish the book rest later. He took the book with him and also picked up a book called _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. The artwork on the cover intrigued him. Slappy made his way to the residential part of the park. He quickly found a mailbox with his name painted in acid green letters. "This must be my place." Slappy decided. At first glance it didn't look very special but as he approached the front door he noticed that while it was a normal sized house things were adjusted to better suit a person of his height. Even the furniture looked like it was built for him. The style surprisingly matched his preferences which was scary. He sat in the small black leather chair and began to read. _Chapter one The Boy Who Lived_


	6. Chapter 6 Last Minute Stuff

Dominic opened her eyes feeling something fuzzy at her side. She jumped in surprise startling the werewolf lying next to her. Dominic recognized him as the werewolf of Fever Swamp. "What are doing here?" she questioned. "I just wanted to thank you for freeing us." The wolf stammered. He was obviously very fearful of her. "Oh. Uh your welcome little wolf." She said feeling a bit bad for scaring him. "So are you Grady or are you Will?" "Grady." The werewolf answered. "Then come Grady. Best not to be caught in a dragon's cave unless you are a dragon." She half joked. The young werewolf followed closely behind her. Morningstar landed at the entrance as they walked out. She growled at the site of the werewolf. "Was this cub bothering you?" she asked. "No, its alright." Dominic assured. The sun began to peak over the horizon. Grady groaned as he changed back to the twelve-year-old boy he was. Looking down at his tattered clothes she realized she had forgotten something. "Oh no." Dominic shook her head. "What is it?" Morningstar asked. "I forgot to do something and I have to go back." Dominic stated. Morningstar sensed her hesitation. "Are you worried Slappy might harm you?" she asked. "Slappy couldn't hurt me if he tried. I'm more concerned with everyone else." Dominic admitted. "If he got everyone to rally together that could be trouble." "I wouldn't worry about that. None of us owe him anything and we owe you everything." Morningstar stated. "You mean because I freed you from the manuscript?" Dominic questioned. Morningstar nodded. "Fair enough." Dominic stated picking Grady up and setting him on her back. "Come on Grady, I'll take you back to town."

It didn't take long to get back to town. Dominic was a bit surprised to see that there were still residents out and about. She bowed allowing Grady to slide off before changing back to human form. "Of all the stupid things to forget." Dominic cursed herself. She had forgotten to provide extra close to the humanoid monsters. She quickly fixed that. "Whoa thanks." Grady smiled. "Don't mention it kid." Dominic responded. Having forgotten something so simple made her wonder if she had forgotten anything else so she decided to wonder around Horrorland. As it turns out she had forgotten a few other things and she also got a couple requests mostly witches asking for seeds for special herbs.

"Well, well, well looks who's back." Slappy gave an evil smirk. "Hey Slappy." She greeted nonchalantly. "Why do you have to ruin that for me?" the dummy asked. "Hey it's not my fault your adorable when you try to be evil." Dominic laughed. "I am not adorable." Slappy pouted. "Keep telling yourself that." She laughed spying The Goblet of Fire in his wooden hand. "Wow you're already on year four." "Yeah and I've got to say it's getting surprisingly dark." Slappy commented. Much to his surprise she burst out laughing. "Oh you don't know." She continued to laugh. "Yeah." Slappy looked away awkwardly "I read some of your for dummies book and I've got to say Horrorland?" the dummy questioned as they both began to walk. "Well that's what it was called in the books and what else was I going to call it, Slappy World?" she questioned. "Yes." Slappy replied. The funny thing was he was being completely serious. "Wow I'm not even going to comment on how similar you and Stine are." She laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Slappy questioned. "Slappy World is the name of the next Goosebumps series." Dominic informed him. "What are you kidding me? He's still writing?" Slappy demanded. "Well to be fair that is what he does and from what I can tell the new series are mostly about you but that's probably because you are the favorite Goosebumps character." She stated. "The irony of that being I'm one of the more hated among the other monsters." Slappy commented. "I don't know about that." Dominic shrugged as a black cat jumped onto a wall and meowed at her. "Hi Bella." The cat purred as Dominic stroked her. Several other cats appeared one of them a long haired grey cat with a white mark on his ear crept up behind her. "Don't even think about it Rip." Dominic warned flashing her purple eyes at the cat. Rip's hair puffed up and he bolted. The other cats however continued to rub against her. "Well they seem to like you." Slappy commented. "They probably wouldn't be so friendly if they realized that I'm studying to be their worst nightmare." She commented. "I didn't know you could study to be a dog." Slappy chuckled at his own bad joke. "You're hilarious." She rolled her eyes "But I'm talking about a vet." At the word vet every cat bolted. Slappy laughed.

"So, you thinking about sticking around tonight. Maybe we can get dinner." He suggested. Dominic was taken aback by the question. Was he asking her on a date. Stine had mentioned something about Slappy possibly liking her. "Look Slappy as nice as that offer sounds, I do not have a death wish." Dominic stated. "Death wish?" Slappy raised an eyebrow. "You seriously don't know?" she questioned. Man, guys were clueless. "I can think of at least three girls here that would kill me if they even thought I caught your eye." Dominic stated. "I don't know what you're…" "Slappy!" Mary Ellen called cutting him off. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Dominic muttered changing positioned to put Slappy between herself and the demented doll. Slappy remembered what she had said when they first met. She was afraid of dolls. "Why you wasting your time with this useless reptile when you could be spending your time with a real woman." Mary Ellen asked giving the girl a hateful look. "He is all yours." Dominic said moving further away but Slappy grabbed her wrist and gave her a look that said 'don't leave me here with her.' He was really going to put her in this situation. "What do you want?" Slappy growled at the doll. "Why Slappy I just wanted to take you out on the town since you are my king." Mary Ellen commented. Even Dominic couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'm not your anything, you worthless piece of garbage." Slappy spat. "You're going to regret saying that." Mary Ellen said her tone becoming more threatening. "Alright break it up children." Dominic ordered getting a hold on her fear and using her power to force the two apart. "Why you little! Try that again and I'll tear that pretty little face of yours off and feed it to the dogs around this place." Mary Ellen threatened. "You'd be wise to remember that this pretty face is just a disguise dearie." Dominic growled once again revealing her dragon eyes. Mary Ellen took a step back. "That's what I thought." Dominic said walking away with Slappy following behind her. Her heart was beating so hard she wasn't sure how they didn't hear it. "I should probably go." Dominic said as her wings appeared. "Just to be clear I am in charge while you're gone?" Slappy asked. "I'm going to let you and the others work that out but enjoy your book in the meantime." She smiled before taking off. "Well this was going to be interesting." Slappy sighed.


End file.
